Fallen From His Lips
by Vaviacya
Summary: When Lovino is struck with a terrible nightmare of his past, he turns to Antonio for the long-needed comfort. Requests and confessions are made.


The flames were dying.

The shadows were spreading.

The skies were darkening.

The clouds were thundering.

The life was ending.

"No..."

"D-don't..."

"Don't t-take him away..."

Lovino choked, unable to catch his breath.

"Y-you can't. He's mine. Y-you can't have him."

His wavy hair swayed in the wind.

His green eyes narrow on the horizon.

His mouth in a concentrated frown.

The sword at his side gleamed dark red.

The dark leather boots stepped forward sharply.

"Y-you _can't!_" Lovino yelled out, his eyes squeezed shut. "I j-just got h-him _back!_"

"Lovino!"

Lovino's entire body was shivering violently.

He wasn't turning around.

He didn't move.

He couldn't hear him.

"Antonio..." Lovino moaned deliriously. "Y-you _can't_... D-don't do this to me a-again..."

"Lovino! Please, wake up!"

Wake up?

_Wake up?_

As if he could.

"_Lovino!_"

Lovino's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. H-he couldn't breathe...!

"Lovino, please, listen to me," Said a pleading, frantic voice. "Wake up. Please. You're all right, I swear it. I'm here, I'm here..."

Who was there? Who was saying that?

And then his eyes adjusted to the dim room, lit by bedside candles. A figure kneeling beside him on the floor, a look of pure worry and anxiety on his face.

"Lovino, _por favor_," The voice insisted again. "You're all right, you see?"

"A-An-Antonio?" Lovino stammered, not believing it.

That had not been a dream – Lovino was certain of it!

It- it had seemed so _real!_ There was no way Antonio was...

"_Get the hell away from me!_" Lovino screamed, scrambling as quickly as he could away – anywhere, but _away._

"Lovino!" Antonio exclaimed in shock. "I-it's okay! It's just me! No one else, it's just me! I'm here to help you, Lovi!"

"_No, _you're fucking _not!_" Lovino shouted, his eyes pricking painfully. "Go away! _Now!_"

Before he could stop it, tears overflowed his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He clamped his hand over his mouth, his body shaking. He couldn't even catch his breath, what the hell was happening?

"Lovino..." The voice had quieted, and Antonio rose slowly. "You're just fine. I swear it. Please, come here." He outstretched his arms, but Lovino shook his head over and over again.

"No fucking way." Lovino choked out. "You- you're just gonna l-leave again. Y-you _always_ leave..."

Antonio approached Lovino, sitting down next to him. Lovino couldn't move – he was frozen.

Antonio drew his arms around Lovino, startled at how his entire body was quaking with terror. "Come here," He murmured.

Lovino couldn't do anything to protest as he was pulled up into Antonio's arms, and into a gentle hug.

"You see?" Antonio asked. "You're all right. I'll never let anything hurt you."

Lovino buried his face against Antonio's shirt, not wanting to see him in such a state. It was so embarrassing, but at the time, that's not what he cared about right now. He grasped at the fabric of the shirt with both hands – he couldn't do anything that might risk him leaving again.

"I-I..." Lovino gasped. "I don't want you leaving anymore!"

Antonio could feel the younger clutch to him, and he wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Y-you've gotta stop doing this t-to me!"

"Oh... Lovi..." Despite himself, Antonio gave a small smile as he shook his head. "That won't happen. You know I'm done traveling. The world's been seen, sweetheart, there's nothing I can do."

Antonio began rubbing Lovino's back in small, slow circles, letting him cry as he wished. "I won't leave anymore," Antonio said quietly, "I'm not as strong as I once was."

Lovino dragged his arms roughly over his eyes, but Antonio stopped him. Cupping his cheek with a careful hand, Antonio stroked his thumb underneath his eyes, drying his tears. He looked into Lovino's wide, brown eyes, shimmering with unfallen tears.

"See?" Antonio smiled. "I'm right here."

Lovino looked away, forcing a feeble scowl.

Why in the world had he gotten to worked up about that? Of course Antonio wasn't going to leave him anymore – he hadn't in years! So... _why_, all the sudden...?

"What was your dream about?"

The soft voice snapped him from his thoughts, and Lovino turned back to Antonio's expectant gaze.

"Wh-what...?" Lovino asked weakly.

"What happened in your dream?" Antonio pressed, his hand rubbing lighter ovals higher up his back. "Tell me, please."

Lovino shivered, the feeling of Antonio's hand against him was pleasant. But Antonio couldn't know that. So he glanced to the side, not letting him see his eyes.

Lovino suddenly gasped, seeing something rather frightening – his bedsheets were ripped.

He felt his heart skip a beat in horror. The sheets on his bed were torn, as if something had clawed at them.

Antonio followed his gaze, and his eyes widening in surprise.

Lovino had done _that?_

In his _sleep?_

"Lovino," He tried again, a little more desperately. "Tell me what your dream was about."

"You..." Lovino began weakly. "Y-you..."

"What did I do?" Antonino insisted gently.

"You _left_," Lovino rubbed at his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest. "A-and y-you... D-didn't look _back_..."

Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but found that he really had no idea what to say.

Lovino continued, his voice unsteady, "I... I _called_ to you, damn it... B-but you..."

He gave a massive tremor, his teeth gritting. Antonio reached over, grabbing for a blanket, which he drew around Lovino's lithe body.

"Come here..." Antonio said quietly, pulled the boy toward him. He was a little surprised when Lovino complied, but didn't look at him.

"That will never happen," Antonio said, running his hand through Lovino's hair in light strokes. "I promise you."

"B-but you _have..._" Lovino muttered. "You _have_ done that. Y-you never even cared about me. It was just all_ you_, wasn't it?"

Although Lovino was calming down, Antonio was stunned at his words. "Wha- no!" He shook his head, leaning his cheek against Lovino's head. "Never. All those times – Lovi, I never_ wanted_ to go. It may have been," He broke off, swallowing with difficulty. "It may have been enjoyable, and beneficial to both of us... It wasn't _home_. It wasn't where _you _were."

"You're just saying that," Lovino spat, his voice quivering. "You don't mean it."

"I do mean it." Antonio kissed Lovino's hair. "I really do."

The room was quiet for a little while, and then Antonio asked, "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Lovino looked up, his eyes red and wide. "Wh-what...?" He croaked out.

Antonio gave small nod. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"... Fine." Lovino was not about to protest. He was exhausted – physically and emotionally. He didn't even know what time it was.

Antonio stood up from the bed, and offered his hand to Lovino. He grasped for it, struggling to his feet. But he stumbled, and cried out just before Antonio narrowly caught him, instantly pulling him close.

"Are you all right?" Antonio asked frantically.

"I-I'm okay." Lovino scowled, a little out of breath. "J-just... Dizzy."

Without even thinking about it, Lovino had clutched at the blanket that remained tucked around his shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when Antonio scooped him up into his arms, in a bridal-style manner.

Lovino nearly shrieked, his hands gripping Antonio's shirt. The blanket draped down, almost touching the floor, but Antonio couldn't have cared less.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lovino yelped. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance," Antonio smiled to him as he began walking out of the room. "I wouldn't want you tripping again."

Instead of making a sharp reply, Lovino just mumbled something to himself, but it was inaudible to Antonio.

Antonio's bedroom was on the opposite side of the house, making Lovino wonder how he had known that he had woken up from that terrible dream. His room was much larger than Lovino's own, with double-doors, and a king-sized bed. Lovino swallowed hard when he noticed that the pillows and blankets were neat and organized – just how Antonio makes his bed every morning.

And then Lovino realized that something else was off. Antonio was still wearing his rather tight-fitting short and ripped jeans – he hadn't changed into more suitable clothes to sleep in.

Very carefully, Antonio laid Lovino down on the side of the bed. Lovino shivered from the cooler temperature, not used to being in Antonio's room – much less his bed.

Antonio paced around the bed, laying down next to Lovino. He then wrapped his arms around him gingerly, unsure of how the younger would react to such gestures.

However, much to the Spaniard's surprise, Lovino made no snappy comment to him. In fact, he actually rolled over toward him, his head resting on Antonio's chest, and his fingers weakly clutching his shirt fabric.

This was beyond unheard of. Wide-eyed in pure shock, Antonio couldn't believe how much attention he was receiving from the usually stubborn, defiant child.

Wait a moment...

Antonio frowned to himself, subconsciously beginning to run two fingers up and back down Lovino's spine with the faintest amount of pressure.

Lovino was no child anymore, Antonio had to remind himself.

He was growing up... fast.

Antonio gave a long sigh. In all honesty, he found himself rather _missing_ the time when Lovino was living under his care. He missed the time when he and Lovino could spend all of their days with each other. And even though Lovino always insisted that he was being a dumb, over-energetic bastard, Antonio was positive that he enjoyed it, too.

But then...

Lovino grew up.

He was no longer a small colony of a kid anymore. He was an adult, ruling and representing his own country now – with the exception of Veneziano.

Antonio was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that the boy next to him had begun to stir again, inhaling small, short breaths as he tried to be as silent as he could.

"Lovi, Lovi..." Antonio hugged him tightly, unable to stand seeing Lovino so miserable. "It's okay," His voice sounded a little hoarse to his own ears. He could feel the tears falling from Lovino's eyes as they soaked through his dark shirt.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Antonio asked him, nuzzling his hair slowly, thinking of anything he could do just to see him happy again.

All of the sudden, Lovino grew still, and Antonio wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"Lovi...?"

"... It's stupid."

Lovino's voice was low and muffled, and sounded bitter.

"What is?" Antonio asked, confused.

"I-I want y-you to..." Lovino whimpered. "I..."

Antonio shifted rather suddenly, causing Lovino to tumble off of him, his back against the bed.

"What-?" Lovino started, his voice rising in panic.

Antonio was now propping himself up with his arms over Lovino, his green eyes shimmering in the candlelight. Lovino's breath held, and he found his face to be flushing.

"Tell me what I can do." Antonio said quietly, a small smile gracing his highlighted features.

"I... I..."

"Tell me." Antonio echoed, his voice soft and soothing. "Anything."

"I-I want you t-to..." Lovino's eyes shut, and Antonio, fearing that he had scared him, started to back off.

"... Kiss me."

Antonio froze, his eyes wide. He looked over to his Lovino, who was biting his bottom lip. His dark eyes, glimmering with tears, were looking at Antonio's. Antonio instantly recognized the expression on his face. It was one of someone who knew they were about to be hurt.

"L-Lovi..."

"You said anything." Lovino's voice cracked slightly, twin tears streaking down his cheeks. "I-I said it, b-bastard."

He sounded so... sad.

Antonio couldn't stand it.

"Oh, Lovino..." Antonio stroked his cheek with his thumb, loving the way the smooth, flawless skin felt under his rougher, more worn fingers. Then he looked into his eyes again. "I will kiss you if it will make you feel better."

"I..." Lovino hesitated. "I w-want it to mean... something."

Antonio smiled, leaning down to touch his forehead against Lovino's, and murmured, "It will."

"It... will..?" Lovino whispered. "Do... Do you really...?"

"Absolutely." Antonio closed his eyes for a moment, and then, "I love you, Lovino."

Lovino's eyes widened slowly, slowly, in realization. A small, warm little feeling was building up inside of his chest, and it made him feel weak and vulnerable. But... In a good way. In a unique way, in a way he had never experienced before.

Without even knowing it, a single tear fell from Lovino's eyes, and every reason to be sad, angry, upset, or to cry had disappeared completely.

"Y-you mean that...?"

The faint words were barely a question, but Antonio still nodded, pulling away just enough to see Lovino's blushing face.

"I would never lie about that." Antonio swore solemnly.

Lovino covered his eyes with his arm, and Antonio kept silent. He continued to run his fingers up and down his cheek, carefully watching his reactions. He didn't want to do anything that might startle him away.

Lovino let his arm fall down to his side, but didn't meet Antonio in the eye. Antonio took the opportunity to touch his jaw with the tips of his fingers, pushing just a little bit so he could see those round, beautiful eyes.

"... Do it already." Lovino whispered. "I-I'm waiting, damn it..."

Antonio smiled. He really was so adorable; he couldn't get enough of him.

But Lovino had asked him for something, and it was Antonio's duty to fulfil the request.

Lovino's eyes fluttered closed, uncertainly. Antonio tipped his head to an slight angle, closing his eyes as well.

Lovino's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. This... This was really about to happen. All of these years of living in denial were about to end.

Antonio was actually about to... He...

That's when he felt the touch.

Antonio's lips, those beautiful lips that would always beam brightly and say the most unusual things, against Lovino's in a single, lingering kiss. The feeling was so foreign to Lovino, but, at the same time, it felt... _Right_. In it's own special, little way.

Antonio pulled away, but Lovino wanted to feel it again. His eyes open in partial surprise, partial disbelief, he didn't know what to do next.

Antonio had actually...

Oh, God. Antonio had actually _kissed_ him.

_Kissed **him.**_

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, in a low and sweet tone.

Lovino could only nod. He couldn't speak as he stared up at Antonio, still not daring to believe what just happened.

"Good." Antonio breathed out, pulling him close to him in a warm embrace. Not thinking, Lovino threw his arms around Antonio, clinging as tightly as he could. Burying his face into the crook of his neck, he could feel his eyes begin to prick with tears again.

Antonio understood that after such a long day, Lovino just... needed something precious to hold onto. So Antonio let him.

He adjusted his legs just a bit, so he could coax Lovino onto his lap, his legs crossing behind him.

"Better now?" Antonio asked him, as quietly as he could. He felt Lovino nod slowly against him, and Antonio let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

"... Why..?"

"I've always wanted you to know," Antonio said, running a hand through his hair. "How much I love you. I'm so happy that you finally know."

"... Corny idiot."

"Maybe so." Antonio smiled. "But it's the truth."

Lovino's eyes, shut firmly, refused to open.

"... Why didn't you go to sleep?" Lovino asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Antonio didn't respond at first, and the silence made Lovino a little... uneasy. And then Antonio gave a sigh, full of thought and exhaustion.

"I had a nightmare." Antonio confessed.

Lovino's eyes shot open.

"And... I couldn't go back to sleep."

Antonio... had a nightmare also?

"What..." Lovino let his arms fall back to his side so he could look at Antonio. "What was it about...?"

"You." Antonio told him, looking to the side. His eyes narrowed at the memory. "I dreamt that you... Decided to run away after I got you furious about something that I did."

"I ran away?" Lovino repeated. "Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"I don't know." Antonio admitted. "But I don't want to know. But you... You were so angry at me."

"That won't happen, moron." Lovino mumbled. "Damn it. You shouldn't be having stupid dreams like that."

Antonio couldn't even give a forced laugh; it came out more as a strained sob. "I-I know..."

"... We're both fucked up, aren't we?"

"Sadly," Antonio agreed. "But it's okay. If I have you... I'll be all right."

"Y-yeah. Whatever." Lovino stammered, feeling his face radiating warmth once again. "S-s-same, I g-guess..."

The candle on the bedside flickered slightly as a cool breeze swept into the room from the open window, silent as the night from which it came. The sun wasn't even up yet, and the stars were shining brightly.

"N-no more of those dumb dreams, got it, you damn bastard?" Lovino tried his best to demand that order, but the stutter cracked his certainty.

"I'll do my best." Antonio replied, touching a kiss to Lovino's forehead. "Same goes for you."

"I-I know. Shut up already."

For reasons even Antonio himself couldn't explain, Lovino's feisty, disobedient side was just so damn _adorable_ to him. He wasn't sure why, or what exactly it was about him, it was just... so cute.

In fact, he's _always_ loved that side of him. It just look him a little while to _realize_ it.

Lovino rubbed at his eyes slowly, his mind working at half-speed as he recalled the words Antonio had just spoken. He felt like such a stupid little kid. Antonio, who was just a few years older than him – physically, at least – hadn't made such a big deal out of _his_ nightmare... So why did Lovino?

He didn't know.

Now that he thought about it... Lovino wondered just how often Antonio had such bad dreams. He could never tell. Hell, that crazy bastard _always_ acted the same – cheerful, laughing, and overall _carefree_ – how was Lovino supposed to tell how he really felt?

Was it even _possible_ to tell?

Antonio really was a complicated person, even if others didn't realize it. He had been through so much... as a person, and as a nation. Surely sometimes the overwhelming guilt and regret got to him, right? All of those centuries of bloody conquers and cold-hearted murder... There was no way that Antonio never thought back about that from time to time.

Suddenly, Lovino found himself not wanting to let Antonio go. He wanted Antonio to _be_ happy – not just _feel _it.

Country of Passion, huh...?

That idiot.

"You can tell me, you know." Lovino whispered, "Y-you know, if you're ever... f-feeling sad or s-something..."

Instead of the light denial Lovino would have expected from th matured, elder man, Antonio gave a rather weak nod. "Thank you, Lovi. That means so much to me..."

The melted wax dripped down the cream-white colored candle, pooling at the rim of its holder. But the flame, as strong as ever, continued to burn brightly.

Lovino inhaled a deep breath, taking in every sweet-and-minty scent from his newfound lover.

"Hey..." Antonio spoke up again, thoughtful. "Do you remember one of our very first Spanish lessons I used to give you when you were younger?"

"... Some."

"Really?" Antonio asked, a little surprised. "Do you remember the first sentence I ever taught you to say?"

"Of course I do, bastard." Lovino scorned. "How the hell could I forget something so fucking perverted of you to teach to a six year old?"

"You used it on Femke." Antonio reminded him with a small chuckle. "You didn't seem to mind it then."

"Oh, shut it."

"Do you... still know how to say it?" Antonio asked curiously.

"... Maybe."

Antonio grinned happily. "Do you want to?"

"... No."

Antonio's smile didn't even falter. "How come?"

"It's stupid, duh. You never should have taught me that in the first place."

"Please?" Antonio asked, refusing to let Lovino go as he tried to squirm away from him. "Pretty please?"

"Let me go!" Lovino hissed, trying to push against Antonio's shoulders.

"Only if you say it." Antonio told him, amusement flickering in his eyes.

At first, Lovino was still again, and Antonio pondered if he was really going to say it.

"... D-d..." Lovino's grip on him tightened as he tried again. Antonio could only grin, as he waited for him to continue.

"D-da... me..."

Lovino paused, and growled inwardly to himself out of frustration.

"D-dame un..."

Fuck...

"... b-b-beso."

"Gladly." Antonio murmured, slipping an arm around Lovino's slender waist. He saw the younger boy close his eyes, his lips parted a little. He looked to tempting...

His free hand snaking its way up to the back of Lovino's neck, Antonio could feel the subtle rise and fall of Lovino's chest increasing in anxiety.

Letting his eyes close, Antonio pressed his lips against Lovino's slightly swollen ones. The kiss was slow, but passionate as Antonio opened his mouth a little more, hoping to taste more of the sweetness of his Lovi.

Stiff and unsure, Lovino tested what it was like to kiss back, as he tilted his head a little to the side. Not daring to do anything that may break the connection, he allowed his hand to clasp into Antonio's hair, silently telling him not to move away. He could feel the soft, wispy locks twirl between his fingers as he tangled his hands against them.

Antonio's mouth curved into a smile against the kiss. He then traced over Lovino's lips with his tongue, and the latter shivered at the feeling. He opened his mouth a little more, giving Antonio the access he needed.

The feeling of Antonio exploring and dominating Lovino's mouth felt strange... but wonderful, at the exact same time. The new, but not unwelcomed sensation made Lovino's head tip back against Antonio's hand, which was now weaving through his hair, only adding to the pleasurable touches.

Antonio pulled away for a breath of air, and Lovino let out a breathy, "F-fuck..."

Antonio laughed, rubbing his nose against Lovino's playfully. Lovi's face blushed, and he swallowed hard.

Raising a hand to touch Lovino's cheek, Antonio asked him softly, "How do you feel?"

"U-um..." Breathless, Lovino wasn't sure how to answer. "I... I'm..."

He was more happy than he had ever felt his entire _life_, that's how Lovino wanted to respond as he stared at Antonio's shirt.

"Is this what you wanted?" Antonio asked him with a smile.

Lovino nodded very, very slowly, still unable to look him in the eye.

Of course it was.

It's what he'd _always_ wanted.

"Th-thanks..." Lovino choked out, feeling his eyes begin to well up with tears again. But these tears were different. They were happy ones, full of long-held wanting and sadness that were finally gone.

"Don't thank me, sweetie." Antonio beamed. "I love you so, so much."

Lovino's eyes, dark with sleepy satisfaction, closed as he let out a breath.

"... 'M tired..." Lovino mumbled, a silent yawn escaping his lips.

_So adorable..._

Laying back down against the comforter on the bed, Antonio took Lovino into his arms, and was pleasantly surprised to see the boy curl up against him. Reaching over, Antonio snatched Lovino's long-forgotten blanket, which he tucked around him tenderly.

"Remember, Lovi." Antonio kissed his forehead. "No more bad dreams."

An irritated growl was heard from Lovino. "I know..."

Antonio's grin broadened. "I love you."

"Shut up. Go to sleep already." His voice was barely audible, heavy with deprivation of sleep. But Antonio could feel him relax against him, touching his lips against his chest in what he dared to call a kiss.

So, maybe...

Maybe Lovino was growing up. Maybe he _didn't _need the constant protection and care of an older-brother like figure in his life again. But... That didn't mean he didn't _want _one.

Antonio gave a very faint laugh to himself as he combed his hand through Lovino's hair, a new habit of his.

He couldn't be happier than this.

Lovino – _his_ darling Lovi – was his. He loved him, and he knew that Lovino felt the same way, even if it would take him a while until he could hear the words from.

In his own way, fallen from his lips.


End file.
